1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint ball gun apparatus having a front mounted gas cylinder that allows a user to position the gun closer to the user""s eye for superior aiming and control.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a paint ball gun apparatus including a barrel assembly, a paint ball firing/trigger assembly, a paint ball feed assembly, and a gas supply assembly, where the gas supply assembly includes an expansion chamber positioned in from of the trigger assembly and connected to a front mounted a gas cylinder, where the front mounting allows a user to position the gun closer to his/her body for improved handling, control, aiming and firing. The gas supply assembly can also include a gas transfer member interposed between the expansion chamber and the cylinder and a cylinder holding assembly connected to a bottom of the trigger grip assembly to support the front mounted gas cylinder. The present invention also relates to methods for making and using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of paint ball guns have been developed and used in a variety of manners, such as in simulated war games. These paint ball guns are generally powered by CO2 cartridges or cylinders which, generally, propel the paint balls at a specified velocity, such as three hundred (300) feet per second out of the gun barrel. In general, the prior art paint ball guns include a typical firearm type mechanism including a bolt, spring and cocking handle. The prior art paint ball guns have the gas cylinder mounted behind the handle interfering with the user""s ability to get the gun close to his/her body for accurate aiming and more controlled firing. Examples of prior art paint guns can be found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,386,113, 6,378,367, 6,371,099, 6,367,465, 6,352,032, 6,305,941, 6,280,080, 6,276,354, 6,273,080, 6,233,928, 6,226,915, 6,223,658, 6,213,112, 6,199,286, 6,142,137, 6,142,136, 6,138,656, 6,109,252, 6,062,208, 6,003,547, 6,003,504, 5,993,215, 5,988,153, 5,967,916, 5,947,100, 5,931,342, 5,927,261, 5,896,850, 5,850,826, 5,791,325, 5,778,868, 5,676,548, 5,673,679, 5,669,369, 5,630,406, 5,599,187, 5,597,164, 5,595,165, 5,590,886, 5,572,982, 5,515,838, 5,505,188, 5,494,024, incorporated herein by reference.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved paint ball gun having a front disposed gas cylinder which allows the user to hold the gun closer to the user""s body for better aiming and more controlled firing.
The present invention provides a paint ball gun including a front disposed gas cylinder.
The present invention also provides a paint ball gun apparatus including a barrel assembly, a paint ball firing/trigger assembly, a paint ball feed assembly, and a gas supply assembly having a forward mounted gas cylinder.
The present invention also provides a paint ball gun apparatus including a barrel assembly, a paint ball firing/trigger assembly, a paint ball feed assembly, and a gas supply assembly having an expansion chamber including a connector designed to detachably receive a gas cylinder, where the cylinder depending vertically downward from the connector.
The present invention also provides a paint ball gun apparatus including a barrel assembly, a paint ball firing/trigger assembly, a paint ball feed assembly, and a gas supply assembly having an expansion chamber, a forward mounted gas cylinder, a transfer connector interposed between the chamber and the cylinder and a support member attached to the trigger assembly for supporting the cylinder.